pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snubbull
|textcolor=black |name=Snubbull |jname=(ブルー Buruu) |image=SnubbullHGSS.png |dexkalos = 071 |ndex=209 |ndexprev = Steelix |ndexnext = Granbull |evofrom=None |evointo=Granbull |gen=Generation II |pronun= SNUH-bull |hp=60 |atk=80 |def=50 |satk=40 |sdef=40 |spd=30 |total=300 |species=Fairy Pokémon |type= |imheight = 2'00" |metheight = 0.6 m |imweight = 17.2 lbs. |metweight = 7.8 kg |ability=Run Away Intimidate Rattled (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂ }} Snubbull (Japanese: ブルー Buruu) is a -type (formerly -type) Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Small Pokémon flee from its frightening face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute. Biology Appearance Snubbull is a pink, blue spotted, bipedal canine that resembles a bulldog. Despite its rather intimidating appearance, Snubbull has a playful and affectionate personality, similar to the real-life bulldog, which makes it a popular pet among the women of the Pokémon world. Another of Snubbull's personality traits is its cowardice, which it tries to hide behind a gruff exterior. It's four ears are tipped with black and there are fangs coming out of its mouth. Special abilities If it feels threatened, Snubbull can bare its fangs and make its appearance intentionally intimidating to terrorize smaller and/or weaker Pokémon into running away. However, Snubbull has also been observed to be a little sad at driving away potential friends like this. Evolution Snubbull evolves into Granbull at level 23. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Route 38| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 5, 6, 7, 8, 34 and 35| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 209| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 209| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 38| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Snubbull| gold=Although its looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. It is very popular among women.| silver=It has an active, playful nature. Many women like to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways.| crystal=In truth, it is a cowardly Pokémon. It growls eagerly in order to hide its fear from its opponent.| ruby=By baring its fangs and making a scary face, Snubbull sends smaller Pokémon scurrying away in terror. However, this Pokémon seems a little sad at making its foes flee.| sapphire=By baring its fangs and making a scary face, Snubbull sends smaller Pokémon scurrying away in terror. However, this Pokémon seems a little sad at making its foes flee.| emerald=By baring its fangs and making a scary face, it sends smaller scurrying away in terror. The Snubbull does seem a little sad at making its foes flee.| firered=It has an active, playful nature. Many women like to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways.| leafgreen=Although its looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. It is very popular among women.| diamond=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.| pearl=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.| platinum=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.| heartgold=Although its looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. It is very popular among women.| soulsilver=It has an active, playful nature. Many women like to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways.| black=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.| white=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.| black 2=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.| white 2=Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute. |x = It has an active, playful nature. Many women like to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia Snubull was originally referred to as Buru, this can be seen in promotional trading cards for the first movie. Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Normal Pokémon